


Bees in Bed: Overhead and Overheard

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake wakes up from a decidedly mixed dream to a much nicer reality.Takes place between volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Bees in Bed: Overhead and Overheard

Blake woke up shaking. Not with terror, for once. She kept her eyes shut, riding out the waves of pleasure, not thinking about the dream that had given them to her. But the memory of the dream was still there, a jarring disconnect that finally threw her off.

  
Adam would never had done that for her. Never had. Never would. Despite what happened in her dreams. He took what he wanted, and if she got any pleasure out of it, he would graciously allow it. Adam wouldn't have done anything so selfless as to actually try to pleasure her without getting gratification of his own. Not even as a romantic ploy. Why bother, when she was so easy to string along with words and promises?

  
Squeezing her eyes tight, Blake tried to focus on her breathing. _Stay quiet, stay still._

  
That was another thing Adam hadn't let her do. He wanted everyone else to hear her. He wanted her to loudly enjoy herself, whether she actually was or not.

  
Stillness, at least, she had been able to get away with. Sometimes. If he allowed it.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_ Why am I having sex dreams about him? Why, even now? How broken **am** I, how much of a slut am I, that I still dream about him? Why couldn't I dream about someone better? Is he the man of my dreams because I don't think I deserve anyone better?_

  
Blake could feel the tears start. She forced herself to hold still, to let them just escape. No hiding them, no pretending they didn't exist. She could go up to the top bunk, and curl up against Yang. Yang always helped. Even if it was just hearing her, and holding up the blanket to let her snuggle in. Half-asleep the entire time.

  
And what would Blake even say, if Yang was awake enough to ask? 'I had a dream about my ex, and I orgasmed, and it woke me up.'_ Real romantic. Let her know you care by slipping into her bed, still wet from thinking about your abusive ex. At least Yang would understand then how screwed up I am. _

  
Speaking of... she squeezed her legs together. After all that, even with tears still flowing down her cheeks, she was still turned on. Blake growled in the back of her throat. Really? At least the anger at her own horniness was making the tears dry up._ Is this what I am? Do I really have to hate-fuck **myself**?_ Despite herself, Blake started reaching under the covers._ I can't believe me._

  
_ I can always just go up and be with Yang. She helps me sleep._

  
_ I don't **want** to sleep. I just want another orgasm to drive that last one out. I never want him to have that kind of claim over me._

  
She could just grab one of her books, and flip to the smutty parts, but... she wanted both hands. And she'd read all of them enough that she could imagine most of it, anyway. Blake started running through fantasies. She wanted to be herself, to give _herself_ pleasure. Not just be a proxy for some fictional character. But who for her partner? Mori-sempai from Ninjas of Love 4? Would he ever betray Asami's trust like that? ...Why were all of these so stupidly romantic, with One True Love? Couldn't they just be giant sluts? Blake didn't want True Love, she just wanted an orgasm. Right now, at least.

  
Blake slid her panties off her legs, kicking them off to the foot of her bed. They were damp anyway. She started idly toying with herself, trying to find a partner. What about that half-demon, with the snake for a penis? What would that even feel like? Or, as whoever had owned the book last had scribbled, 'who thinks this is hot? who?' Tonight, Blake. Apparently. She hated herself sometimes.

  
A noise made her stop, ears pricked and fingers suddenly still. What had that been? Weiss muttering in her sleep?

  
The top bunk moved a little bit, and Blake slowly reached up and removed her bow. She had suspicions, but an extra set of ears would help.

  
The noise came again, and she was ready and listening for it this time. A little wet pop of suction releasing, and then something being thrust back in. Accompanied by just a little shake of the top bunk.

  
Blake wasn't the only horny one tonight, apparently. She kept still, listening to Yang. Wondering how big that dildo was, what it looked like. If Yang was just thrusting it into herself, or whether she was taking it out, kissing it, sliding it into her mouth, seeing how it would look between her breasts... Blake couldn't help herself anymore. Or really, she was helping herself, slowly and quietly.

  
Quieter than Yang, at least, who let out a little moan. Blake bit the inside of her cheek. Yang was obviously trying to be quiet. Maybe she had a hand clapped over her own mouth, trying to stay silent as she masturbated. Blake imagined going up there, just crawling onto the bed next to her friend, watching Yang pleasure herself, whispering in her ear. Covering Yang's mouth for her, so she could use both hands to piston the dildo in and out of her. Watching Yang's eyes unfocus as she pounded her own brains out.

  
Yang would. She wouldn't need anything fancy, any slow and gentle consideration. Just hard and fast. She would be loud, too, if she could. Which is why it would be so important for Blake to help her. Too loud for just Blake's hands to muffle. She have to climb onto Yang, and use all of her weight to keep her quiet. Really, the most efficient way would be just to silence Yang with her pussy. Keep her so busy servicing Blake that she didn't have time to scream. Yang would love it. Sweet, considerate, caring Yang. It might be hard to remind Yang that this was just to keep her quiet._ Just fuck yourself, so hard I can feel it through your face. I want you to enjoy yourself._

  
She could hear Yang start to pant rapidly, increasing her tempo. Blake rolled over - quietly, quietly - and went facedown on her pillow, not trusting herself to stifle her own moans. She pushed herself up on her knees just a bit, so she could match Yang's speed.

  
The hard part would be not grabbing Yang's hair. Taking a fistful of it, and using it to direct Yang's movements. She wanted Yang to enjoy herself, not just use her as tool of her own pleasure. Just pet her hair, then. Let her know that her pleasure was Blake's pleasure. Smile down at her, tell her how wonderful she was making Blake feel.

  
And Yang would have endurance. Even after Blake had started shaking, and biting her lip, and losing coherence, Yang would just keep going. Relentlessly. Blake would just lose herself in wave after wave after wave, drowning in sweet joy.

  
Amidst her own pleasure, Blake heard Yang let out a long, shuddering breath. She sat up and grabbed the underside of Yang's bed. Felt Yang's spasms of pleasure through the mattress. It drove Blake into another coursing orgasm, her jaw clamped shut.

  
Slowly, Yang's breathing returned to normal. Blake sagged, releasing her grip and carefully lowering herself back into bed. She grabbed her ribbon, and tried to pull the sheets back up over herself. Small, quiet motions. Beneath notice. Beneath Yang.

  
_I think it's safe to say that I don't **just** want to be friends with Yang. Would I have masturbated to Weiss, or Jaune, or Pyrrha? ...Well, maybe Pyrrha. Not that Weiss would masturbate, anyway._ Blake felt her thoughts drifting in her post-orgasm haze, and tried to refocus. _Am I well enough? Can I move forward with her, without getting hurt, or hurting her? Is it fair to Yang, to ask her to love someone as warped as I am? I mean, I just masturbated to the sounds of Yang masturbating. That's not something normal people do._

  
_Is it even fair to Yang? To use her in my fantasies? I can't just ask her that. Even if it's Yang. Even if she flirts as easily as she kicks butt._ 'Hey, is it okay that I masturbate and think of you?' _It's just a fantasy. It doesn't mean anything, so long as you don't let it affect how you treat the real Yang._

  
'Is it okay that I masturbate over you getting off?' _How pathetic am I? I can't even- No. I won't do this to myself. Yang decided to masturbate in our room. If she wanted privacy, she could have slipped off to the showers. But she's masturbating in the middle of the night. She wants some privacy. But she also knows that I'm a light sleeper. Was she showing off for me?_

  
The thought almost made Blake start again.

  
_No. Go to sleep. Think about it later. Masturbate to it later. You got yourself your better orgasm. Don't get greedy._

  
Above her, Yang made a happy little noise, probably snuggling into her pillow. _See, even Yang's going back to sleep. Go to sleep, think about your relationship later. Sleep._

  
Blake started drifting off. Maybe she'd see Yang in her dreams. If not, she'd be here when Blake woke up. And that was certainly enough.


End file.
